First Constitution of the First Union
This is an archived version of the original founding document of the alliance The First Union. The current constitution, the Second Constitution of the First Union, can be found on the alliance's website or the alliance article. The Constitution of the First Union ORIGINALLY WRITTEN FEBRUARY 16TH, 2007 BY SUPREME CHANCELLOR TANTONUS ARTICLE 1: The administration of the First Union shall be divided up into 9 official departments. These are: 1 - The Office of the Chancellory 2 - The Supreme Council 3 - Military Command Office 4 - Intelligence Office 5 - Internal Office 6 - Foreign Office 7 - Central Bank of the First Union 8 - Revenue and Tax Service 9 - Recruitment Office ARTICLE 2: The Supreme Chancellors (Tantonus and tp71the2nd) are the Heads of State of the First Union. ARTICLE 3: The Supreme Council is the legislative body of the First Union, acting more so as a panel of advisors to the Chancellors and to each Department of the Alliance. Laws can be introduced and voted on by the Supreme Council, but can be vetoed by either Supreme Chancellor. ARTICLE 4: Military Command is responsible for keeping track of all of the military forces of the members of the Alliance and developing strategies for military action if needed. The Military Command will be given various funds when needed. Military Command is to work in coordination with the Intelligence Office to keep track of any potential military threats/related information. ARTICLE 5: The Intelligence Office is responsible for collecting and properly delivering intelligence when requested and also to continually collect and archive general related intelligence. ARTICLE 6: The Internal Office is responsible for affairs involving nations within the First Union alliance. ARTICLE 7: The Foreign Office is responsible for affairs involving nations outside the First Union alliance and also other alliances. ARTICLE 8: The Central Bank of the First Union shall be a transparent, secure, trustable institution which holds funds and assets that are the property of the First Union alliance. All Taxes collected from members are processed by the Revenue and Tax Service and then passed on to be stored at the Central Bank. The Central Bank's funds shall be held by a small number of members (5 or so, however many needed) and all funds held are not to be used for each "Bank Fundmaster's" personal nation. They are to be set aside, and the amounts of Central bank money held by each Fundmaster is to be publicly shown on the forum at all times. 8.1: The Central bank is to be used to pay for various expenses such as * New Recruits * War-Damaged Members of the First Union * Emergency Military-building funds * To come to agreements with powerful enemy alliances/nations (in rare cases) ARTICLE 9: The Revenue and Tax Service is the government department responsible for collecting the necessary taxes from EACH member of the First Union (Including the Chancellors and all Government officials, we all have to pay taxes). ARTICLE 10: The Recruitment Office is responsible for recruiting and briefing new members to our alliance. ARTICLE 11: Emergency Funds Transfer Declaration: The Supreme Chancellor(s) may issue an EFTD (Emergency Funds Transfer Declaration) if vast amounts of money are NEEDED in a certain area. This is only to be used in emergency situations and either of the Chancellors will declare it publicly on the forum. ARTICLE 12: All applicants/members of the First Union are to be treated with respect and dignity. Declaring war on another member of the First Union is strictly prohibited and will result in the instigating member being removed from the alliance, and may result in military action by the First Union if war reparations are not paid to the affected player AND to the Central Bank of the First Union. ARTICLE 13: If ANY member of the Union instigates an internal conflict, they are to be immediately removed from the Union and severe military action will be taken against them indefinately. Category:Constitutional Documents